Conventionally, there is a technique of displaying on a map a distribution of stores associated with a product name which is searched for by way of keyword search. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a store information search system which searches for stores for which types of business, company names, product names and areas are set as keywords.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-082958